


Washing it Away

by banshee_swain



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breast Sucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Large Breasts, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, beware this story kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Elise is alone in the bathhouse, though Camilla joins in with some seductive manners.





	Washing it Away

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like a bit ago, like a long time ago, I decided to pick it up.

Clean body, and a clean mind, that's what they say. Elise personally loves to take baths before her bedtime. It helps her cool down and relaxes. Plus, she sleeps in her bed all clean. It's nice to feel and it helps her sleep. Elise sat down in the hot springs. Since it was night, she got the whole place to herself. So, she played in the water before cleaning herself. She splashed around and even went under the water. Elise plugged her nose and closed her eyes. She laid back into the water. Once the warm water hit her face, she opened up her eyes. She stared up at the rippled ceiling.   
  
She then sat up and laughed. Elise began to ring out one of her pigtails. After she was done with that, she repeated her actions once more. This time, she wanted time to herself. Elise wanted to see how long she can be under water. So, she did that, of course, the first couple times she fussed and splashed. But this time, she has to be still. After this one though, she really needs clean herself. As she was doing this, she waited for 10 seconds and opened her eyes. A figure was over her. She couldn't tell who it was though, it's too blurry to see.   
  
Then something clicked in her head, what if it was a boy? Elise sat up and panted. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. To her pleasant surprise, it was Camilla.   
  
"Ahaha, Big Sis don't scare me like that!" Elise laughed as she placed her arms in the water.   
  
Camilla smiled and sat down in front of her, "I'm sorry, I was curious to see what was happening." She placed some hair behind her own ear, "Though dear, why are you up so late?"   
  
"Oh, you know me!" Elise splashed a little, "I like to bathe before bed! The usual, but why are you here? You usually don't take baths at this time!"   
  
Camilla shifted in the water, "Well, I felt all sweaty from the last battle, I thought a little clean up would help me." Camilla lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her own hair, "I'm happy to see you here with me. It's been a while since we got to do something together."   
  
Elise's lips curled up into a huge smile, "Oh yeah! We can finally have some sister time together! I'm so excited!"   
  
Camilla giggled and motioned Elise to come near her. Elise scooted towards her sister with the same excited smile. Camilla then took out her pigtails. She set the ribbons aside as Elise placed with her long hair. Camilla hummed and started to play with her own bra strap. Honestly, it got in the way of her cleaning time. No one is around, it's only Elise and she is family. She could just remove her bra and just bath like that, and so Camilla did so. She unhooked her bra. It slid down her arms into the water. Camilla then placed her bra on the side and laid back.   
  
Elise stated and almost gasped, "Sis?! Why did you take off your bra?"   
  
Camilla hummed, "It got in the way." She turned her head, "Also, it's only natural for us to bathe naked."   
  
Elise's cheeks went pink and hot, she was embarrassed but... she felt a tingling feeling. Elise looked at her sister's breast then back at her own. She pursed her lips and also sat back. Camilla continued to hum and relax in the soothing hot water. Elise just couldn't help but to just stare.   
  
'Were they always that big?!' Elise thought to herself, with an almost intense stare.

Camilla took notice of the stares, she smiled and placed some hair behind Elise’s hair. Elise looked up with curious eyes, though Camilla was light to the touch. Very caring and endearing, she didn’t want to shock Elise nor upset her. That’s the last thing she wanted. Elise has already been through so much stress. So letting loose in front of one another should be nice! Camilla reached behind Elise, the blonde leaned on her. She found the straps and undid the back. Elise gasped as she felt the straps slip off of her shoulders. It fell into the water and then Camilla placed it next to her. The size comparison was cute, but Camilla chuckled. It’s funny but so adorable.

“There, now we’re both letting loose.” Camilla chuckled at the end of her words.

It sounded like a soft melody, it got Elise to shiver. The water was so hot, yet chills ran down her spine… all the way down to her cunt. She felt a small tingle coming from it, just staring at her sister… Having her chest bare in front of her sister. She wanted to cover her tits but she wanted Camilla to burn her eyes into her. Elise’s cheeks became painted with red, that light tint of pink disappeared. It’s only her embarrassment that remains on her face.

Elise pushed herself away from Camilla, she went into the middle and went back under the water. Meanwhile, Camilla leaned back and slightly spread her legs apart. Her eyes closed to rest just a moment or so.

‘3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12-’ Elise shot back up, but not abruptly. She took another deep breath and went back in.

‘1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14…’ Elise opened her eyes underwater, she had a small idea.

She started to swim to Camilla.

‘Revenge time!’ Elise thought to herself.

She reached her legs and then…

“BOO!” Shouted Eilise as she shot from the water.

A light gasp came from Camilla, “Elise darling, don’t scare me like  _ that! _ ”

She pinched her cheeks with a wide smile. Elise couldn’t help but laugh and laugh. Camilla rested her hands on her cheeks then pulled her in. Her lips pressed up against hers. Elise’s eyes widened. She gets kisses from Camilla,  _ but not on the lips _ . Elise hesitantly closed her eyes and kissed back. Elise felt that sensation again, on her cunt. She rubbed her pussy against the floor.

Camilla pulled away, “What’s wrong dear?”

“I just, you never kissed me on the lips.” Elise giggled, “It felt nice.”

Camilla pursed her lips, “Earlier, I noticed you were staring at my breasts.”

Elise perked up, “Ahaha! How did you know?!”

“You can’t hide anything from your big sister!” Camilla sang, “Would you like to touch?”

Camilla took Elise’s hand and rested it on her right breast. She then removed her hand. Elise couldn’t believe this, this is just wrong. She shouldn’t be doing this, yet she felt around the tit. It was so soft, round, and big. She could rest her head in between them… Perhaps even suck on them.

“M-Mommy…” Elise whispered.

“Hmm?” Camilla hummed, “What did you say?”

Elise looked up with red cheeks, “Mommy…”

Camilla smiled, “Not big sis? Why the Mommy?”

Elise’s eyes peered down at her pink nipples, “Mommy…!”

Elise began to suck on the right nipple. Camilla moaned and ran some fingers through Elise’s hair. Even a smile formed on her face, she was almost glad this was happening. Elise was spiraling her tongue against the large bud in her mouth. She pulled away and give it a small kiss. Again, she gave it a lick then a larger one. She then pressed both of the tits together, with the nipples touching one another. Elise began to suck on the two of them. Camilla giggled, who knew her little sister had the guts to do this?

Camilla pulled Elise’s hair back. Her little sister moans as Camilla let go of the silky blonde hair. Elise placed her head in between her breast. Camilla snaked her hands down Elise’s body into her underwear. She used her other hand to take them off. When they were removed, Elise’s pussy rested against the floor. She began to rub it ever so slightly, the movement still drove her crazy. Elise threw her head back, moaning with ecstasy tracing from her lips. Camilla kissed her cheek then pulled her little sister onto her lap. Camilla ran some fingers over Elise’s small tits. She averted her eyes away, this is so wrong. Camilla pressed her thumbs against her nipples, pushing them in. Elise whined and closed her eyes.

“Oh baby… you like that?” Camilla whispered.

“Mommy… I love it, please I need more. My…” She hesitated, “My pussy feels weird…”

Camilla’s eyes lit up, “Of course dear, here, sit on the ledge and spread your legs.”

Elise nodded and did as she was told. She spread out her legs, her pink pussy was shown to Camilla. Her folds were slightly pushed apart, but from looking at it, only fingers seemed to ever go into her. So licking and tongue fucking her tight cunt would be delightful. Camilla’s mind began to flood with dirty thoughts. Elise squirting, getting cream pied, and even leaking breast milk. God she would kill to taste her tit milk. Camilla’s tongue hung out like a bitch, she then leaned in between her legs. She caressed her thigh and licked over that little pearl of her’s. A gasp escaped her lips- oh god, she’s sucking  _ there _ . Her clit was being pulled into that wet sensation… It’s being trapped between walls and tongue. Even a little bite here and there from Camilla. Her tongue isn’t even fucking her, yet she’s feeling something in her build up. Elise didn’t know what it could be. It couldn’t be… No, she couldn’t be that close.

“M-Mommy!” Elise laid down as she moaned.

Camilla spread out her folds with her other hand and finally slid her tongue in. Elise tightened around the muscle and even shook just a tad bit. Camilla even had the decency to kiss her little sister’s pussy. God, who knew she was this raunchy? 

“M-Mommy, you’re licking my- AH!” Elise screamed, “You’re licking my baby hole! Mommy my babies are going to come out of there!”

Camilla ran her tongue over her pussy, “Hm? You are dear, but where is the baby held?”

Elise stuttered, “Th-the belly..?”   


Camilla smirked, she slapped her pussy, “Wrong!”

Elise jumped and whined, “Oooh! My clit was hit!”

“Where is the baby held? Where did  _ I  _ hold you?” She shoved three fingers in her.

“Fuck Mommy! My womb! The baby is held in the womb!” Elise panted.

Camilla kissed her clit, “Oh, baby you’re doing so good!”

Elise rolled her hips up, Camilla’s fingers went deeper and deeper. Touching her sweet spot, then reaching her womb. Camilla made sure to crush her fingers against it, it made Elise scream. She’s never seen Elise act this vulgar. Lust in her eyes and her pussy as wet as ever. What would her retainers say? What would Corrin say? Would they ridicule her for fucking her big sister? 

Just imagining Effie getting jealous that Camilla stole her maiden’s virginity gets Mommy going. Effie pinning down Elise, fucking senseless with a strapon. Then fucking her in front of Lady Camilla to make her appalled. God… that would be too fucking hot. Elise is going to crave fingers and pussy juices forever. If she keeps this up at least, which wouldn’t be so bad. Even with a little magic, she can make Elise’s tits leak with milk. Now that would something to masturbate about. Her tits leaking through her shirt, dismissing herself as a blush is painted across her face. Camilla would follow to comfort her, but in reality, she would tear off her dress and suck them dry. Swirling each small tit in her mouth as it’s filled with sweet milk. Now Elise would be the cute lil’ Mommy. Camilla would be her whore of a daughter… Sucking on her tits, eating her out, fucking her… Even fingering her out in the public. All for her dainty lil’ Mommy. She knows how to spoil her.

“Ca-Camilla! Something is coming out! I think I’m gonna- AAAAH!” Elise squirted all over her face.

Camilla sucked up the juices and swallowed them, such a naughty girl. She looked up at her with a cute smile, “Shall I wash you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if I have any spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also if you enjoy my works, I take requests on my twitter account! [My twitter account is here!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain) You can dm me, @ me, or even go on my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/banshee_swain) account to message me anonymously or not!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
